


Happy Birthday

by Mellow_Park



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Park/pseuds/Mellow_Park
Kudos: 18





	Happy Birthday

Time is fascinating.

We measure everything in it, a second, an hour, a day, a week, a year..... The distance travelled by the Earth around the Sun for one orbit is a 'year', measured in units we made up for a system we claim to be 'logical'. 

Today marks Taehyuns 18th orbit around the sun, the glowing center star of their little solar system. Even that can be relative though. For most of the world it's 18, in Korea it's 19, somewhere else it's nothing at all. 

In most countries he would be a legal adult right about now, as if the number '18' made him any more mature than '17' or any less than '19'. In others he'd still be a child, unable to do anything on his own. In Germany he could drink himself through the night, in the States he should be playing video games. 

He's not legal yet. A birthday doesn't mean much when time works differently in your area, your age measured by the Earths orbit rather than your own existence. He turns older, legal, only next year at New year's day. Or is it the Lunar Holiday? He's not sure anymore. 

18 orbits. 6570 days, 938 weeks, 218 months, 18 years. 

There's only three candles on his birthday cake, three hyungs and one friend singing Happy birthday for him in dim lighting, a few celebratory wishes in person and a million online. 

It's supposed to be a day like any other, just day 6570 of his life with no end yet in sight and yet people he's never even heard of were celebrating his existence for him. They wish him well, he's their little star and they are his entire Galaxy. 

6574 days 938 weeks, 218 months, 18 years, the time of his existence on this Earth. 

338 days, not yet a year; the time since his existence became meaningful to many more people. 

Uncountable; the love he receives on what should be just another day from everyone who wishes him well. 

Happy Birthday, Kang Taehyun. Congratulations on your 18th orbit around our home star and a sincere thank you for becoming our star


End file.
